


Настоящее

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж курит только в экстренных случаях.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Kudos: 18





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Микробинго-2020 в Stark, Strange & Co community.

Стивену Стрэнджу иногда кажется, что он её выдумал. Эту вселенную, в которой всё хорошо. В которой ему вместе с полудюжиной едва знакомых людей удалось стащить с Таноса Перчатку, а его самого отправить в ближайшую чёрную дыру. Вселенную, в которой он ошибся, приняв предупреждение за предсказание, и одному из этих людей не пришлось умирать, чтобы жили другие. Пусть Тони Старк и готов был сделать это миллиарды раз.

Может быть, она лишь привиделась ему среди этих миллиардов несбывшихся будущих — вселенная, где они вернулись домой вместе, целыми и относительно невредимыми. Вместе отправились в высокотехнологичные колыбели доктора Хелен Чо, вспоминая, как Питер всю дорогу с Титана пытался объяснить Драксу, что такое мемы, и не переставая корчиться от смеха под её неодобрительным взглядом. Вместе разбирались с последствиями инопланетной атаки и с новыми угрозами, делились друг с другом средствами от бессонницы и кошмаров, порой выводили друг друга из себя, но чаще — оказывались друг для друга тем человеком, к кому можно прийти в самый тёмный час ночи и рассказать о том, как пытался, но не получилось.

Может быть, на самом деле сбылось совсем другое будущее, где Стивен заключён в тесную бесконечность камня Души, и она ему лишь снится — эта удивительная и непредсказуемая вселенная. Та, в которой он узнал, что присутствие другого человека рядом способно сделать его если не сильнее — страх потери, которого он избегал всю жизнь, теперь с ним навсегда, — то уж точно счастливее.

Ощущение нереальности собственной жизни настигает его непредсказуемо, но чаще — в те минуты, когда счастье так обычно, что Стивен не замечает его — как не замечает воздух. Когда Питер заглядывает на ужин, и они с Тони азартно пускаются в какой-нибудь из своих бесконечных споров по надуманным поводам. Когда Вонг бурчит, что послушники в Камар-Тадже взяли моду таскать по ночам книги через порталы, и ему любопытно, кто их надоумил. Или когда Стивен пораньше заканчивает с делами, открывает портал в Массачусетский технологический институт, незаметно устраивается на последнем ряду огромной аудитории и слушает, пусть даже он понимает от силы десятую часть того, о чём Тони говорит со своими обожаемыми многочисленными детьми. 

В такие моменты сомнения накрывают его стеклянным колпаком и медленно выкачивают весь воздух, которым Стивен дышит. Его охватывает несвойственная ему нервозность (или дурное предчувствие?). Разум путается, барахтаясь в обрывках несбывшихся (или грядущих?) вариантов будущего, которые он уже отчаялся забыть. В кисти рук возвращается тремор. Если в это время Стивен оказывается рядом с Тони — как сейчас, тихим вечером в лаборатории Нью-Йоркского храма (лаборатория в Санктум Санкторум — не слишком ли это странно для нормальной реальности?) — он предпочитает незаметно уединиться и просто переждать. У Тони свои призраки, и незачем лишний раз их будить. 

Тони поглощён работой, перебрасываясь с Пятницей отрывистыми репликами. Стивен бесшумно встаёт с кресла, откладывает книгу и выходит. Поднимается из подвала на кухню, открывает сервант, где хранятся запасы чая, кофе и трав. Между мешочками с чабрецом и непальским лемонграссом — Тони считает их ароматы несовместимыми с жизнью и редко заглядывает на эту полку, — запрятана пачка сигарет. Стивен начал курить на второй год ординатуры, чтобы продержаться в ясном уме до конца затянувшейся смены или быстро «перезагрузиться» между сложными операциями. Многие так делали. Бросил без труда, когда приобрёл в клинике положение, позволившее ему сваливать всю бумажную работу на собственных ординаторов и выбирать тех пациентов, которых он точно мог спасти. А после Титана снова начал. Он курит лишь в экстренных случаях (нет, он отказывается называть эти короткие помутнения рассудка паническими атаками). За два с половиной года эта пачка была третьей. 

В крайнем случае, пятой.

Стивен усаживается на высокий кухонный стол, подтянув под себя одну ногу, — одна из тех дурных манер, которые в исполнении Тони оказываются слишком заразительны, чтобы не перенять их. Зажигает сигарету. Затягивается. Как и большинство не очень полезных вещей, сигареты не помогают от причин, но неплохо отвлекают от следствий. Терпкий дым делает каждый вдох и выдох чуть более трудным и ощутимым. Реальным.

На восьмом выдохе он прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает вновь, в дверном проёме стоит Тони. Сварочные очки на лбу, из кармана рабочих джинсов торчит любимое полотенце. Ноги босые — некоторые привычки Стивена тоже оказались заразными. Если бы Стивен включил на кухне свет, то, возможно, с противоположного конца довольно обширной кухни Нью-Йоркского храма Тони бы не заметил огонька сигареты, зажатой у него между пальцами. Впрочем, портал размером с форточку, открытый на крышу, — заметил бы точно. Так что Стивен попался с поличным. Нет, он не хотел попасться, но рано или поздно это ведь должно было случиться?

— Не против, если я… — негромко говорит Тони, замерев на пороге вполоборота, готовый зайти — и готовый отправиться по своим делам. 

За два с половиной года Стивен узнал занятную вещь о пресловутой бесцеремонности Тони Старка: чем ближе отношения с ним, тем дальше он готов отступать.

— Не против, — говорит Стивен. 

Тони неторопливо пересекает кухню, прислоняется к столу бедром. Рядом, но не совсем близко. Стивен высовывает сигарету в портал, чтобы потушить и бросить окурок в консервную банку, которую давно пристроил на крыше, в неприметном углу за дымоходом, но Тони качает головой.

— Мне нравится запах. Дыми здесь, у тебя ещё половина недокурена.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стивен. Он коротко затягивается, другой рукой закрывая портал. Холодный ноябрьский ветер напоследок кусает его за пальцы.

— Иногда так и тянет выкурить сигаретку по старой памяти, — задумчиво говорит Тони, глядя на него сквозь тонкую струю дыма. — Но вряд ли мои потрёпанные лёгкие и мой любимый доктор это одобрят.

— Целую сигарету — вряд ли, но затянись разок, если хочешь, — Стивен протягивает ему свою.

— Однажды я видел порно, которое начиналось так же, — Тони поднимает бровь. — Двое мужчин, одна сигарета, и вот она заканчивается, а они уже вроде как привыкли, что во рту должно что-то быть…

Тони подносит руку к его руке, но вместо сигареты берётся за запястье, свободно обхватывая его. Руки Стивена всё ещё дрожат, хоть и не так заметно, как десять минут назад. Мягкими круговыми движениями подушечек пальцев Тони начинает разминать его ладонь. Сигарета тлеет, но желание продлить тепло прикосновений становится сильнее, чем желание вдохнуть ещё одну порцию горького дыма.

— Кстати, я знал, — вполголоса замечает он. — Правда, сначала я думал на Питера, но однажды уловил на кухне запах в тот вечер, когда Паучок звонил нам из Праги похвалиться прорывом в отношениях с ЭмДжей.

Это было в начале лета.

— Питер не имеет к этому никакого отношения, — на всякий случай подтверждает Стивен.

— Мерлин, — выпустив его руку, Тони придвигается ближе и задевает его плечом. — Всё хорошо? 

Стивен поворачивает к нему лицо. Глаза Тони так близко, что несмотря на полутьму он может различить линзы Пятницы, добавляющие тёмно-карей радужной оболочке едва уловимый голубоватый блеск. Но даже без линз дополненной реальности Тони видит мир насквозь, включая доктора Стивена Стрэнджа. Так что он говорит, как есть:

— Всё замечательно, просто я иногда бываю не вполне уверен, на каком я свете.

Отделившись от стола, Тони разворачивается к нему и упирается ладонями в стол, чуть-чуть касаясь его бёдер. Несколько секунд он изучающе смотрит ему в глаза, почти касаясь лбом его лба, а затем веско заявляет:

— На том, на котором надо, — и скрепляет свои слова поцелуем, словно горячим, тягучим воском печати.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь…

— Я так говорю и готов повторить, если тебе вдруг понадобится.

Стивен тушит догорающую сигарету, пока окурок не обжёг ему пальцы. Кажется, она ему больше не нужна. А вот свободные руки нужны — обе.


End file.
